Rotten On The Inside
by BloodAndDiamonds
Summary: At Zexion's death, the circumstances surrounding it are more than suspicious. Soon after, Demyx finds himself wrapped up in a shady conspiracy that can make or break him, and eventually betrayed by the last person who was likely to do so. Zemyx AkuRoku
1. Death

**A/N: **The idea for this story just popped into my head, and I seriously just couldn't get rid of it, so I _have_ to write it or it'll kick my Impossible Ultimatums plot line _right _out of my head... Heh... Heres the chapter anyway, and know this _will _be a lot shorter than Subtle Indifferences.

* * *

_Zexion_

I never, ever thought it would end this way. They told me it was dangerous, yes, but did I listen? No. And that's the price I have to pay. Branches scuff at my hands, ripping the thin skin and sending my blood spurring all over my hands and onto the ground. I suddenly wished that I had left some form of note to Demyx to allow him to realize I was in the mountains, perhaps then he would come looking for me and find me before I die. But it seems that it was not to be.

My secret is one I hate to hide from Demyx, who is completely clueless as to why I work odd hours, why I seem jumpy at certain things. I can only hope that Axel or Roxas tells him... They knew. They know I would want him to know. And hopefully, should God love me in some way, he'll let Demyx know he's the last thing on my mind as my life fades away at excruciatingly slow speed.

Demyx... I'm sorry.

* * *

_Demyx_

His face, never _ever _coloured with a blush or from the cold, was as flawless as it had been earlier in the morning. In fact, I could almost _swear _that the man in front of me had make up on. Eyes that were once a sparkling midnight blue shone bitter gray through wide eyes as the tortured expression on his face ripped me apart inside.

Had this been any normal circumstances, I would have naturally said that in this almost flawless state, he was one of those cliché vampires in those weird books he always read. But this was _not _normal circumstances.

I instinctively reached out to touch his cold hand with my own warm one, his skin still soft, despite the bloodstains that were covering the pale skin. His slate hair was matted and cottered with sweat and blood, rain and snow and ice from the accident that claimed his life. My lover was _dead_, that I now came to accept.

A car accident, they said. That was what took my Zexion away from me, which killed his clutch on life and dragged him through the abyss to the other side, to either heaven or hell. Probably to hell, I think, since he must have been so _bad _that he had to be taken away from me. As for the ice and rain that had soaked his hair, that was because he had taken a drive through the mountains, and his car had lost control. No one will listen to me though, when I say he had no reason to be driving through those mountains at one in the morning, when he _should _have been at work.

My vision clouds when Axel places his hand on my shoulder, steering me away from the body that lies in the hospital morgue, confirming to the doctor that it is indeed Zexion Numara lying lifeless on the white stone slab that acts as a holder for the bodies.

* * *

_Axel_

The funeral is bad for Demyx, that is something even an idiot can tell. His own music plays quietly through the church room as the priest says his words, but not one person is really listening. A lot of mine and Zexion's friends from work are in the rows behind us, offering small comforts through a whisper to Demyx, but he doesn't hear it. All I think he can hear is the song he wrote for his _own _funeral being played at Zexion's. And that is what is killing him.

He's not crying, much to Roxas' and my surprise, but instead is letting loose a few sniffles every few minutes in sadness.

Roxas cast's me a knowing look, and I know that he too knows why Demyx isn't crying properly... He has no tears left to cry. The past three days all he has done is sit in his apartment and cry. Hell, he probably even cries when he takes a piss, the way he's been going on. But at the same time, I can't really say I blame him.

* * *

_Chapter 1_

"You still moping Dem? Come on, it's been _three _months!"

"Well Axel, you can't really blame me! What would you be like if Roxas were to die in a horrific car crash?" Demyx hissed into the phone, twirling the cord around his finger as he sat on the window sill. It was raining, as it always did in Hollow Bastion, but the quickly falling raindrops soothed him somewhat. But the following clap of lightning followed quickly with the boom of thunder caused him to jump a mile in the air, and his mood quickly changed from miserable but soothed to miserable and scared shitless.

"Hmm, you have a point. Is it a storm over there?" Axel took Demyx's squeak as a yes, and continued. "Well it had better clear up; I don't want that gummi ship being diverted to somewhere like Atlantica. That damned pilot has the shittiest magic. Remember when he turned us into birds when we visited the pride lands?" Demyx giggled nervously at this, remembering it all too well.

"Yeah, I do."

"Well anyway, me and Roxas will be boarding the gummi soon, so don't worry. We'll be back in eight hours. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah Axel, I do." Demyx heard the phone being ripped from Axel's hand, a short scuffle and then a triumphant laugh as Roxas took the phone from Axel.

"It's actually seven hours Demyx. And don't worry, try and hold out until the storm calms. See you soon." The phone clicked as Roxas turned it off, and Demyx smiled to himself in fondness until another flash of lightening knocked him out of it.

Instinctively he turned his head, expecting to see someone who was no longer there with a mug of coffee in his hand and a blanket draped over his arm, normally comforting him in storms like this. But Zexion was there no more, and neither was the coffee or the blanket. It was Demyx's first thunderstorm since the accident too.

"Oh Zexy, why did you have to leave me so soon?" He sobbed, leaning his head against the glass window and allowing tears to fall down his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror, ignoring the blinking street lamp outside and shaking his head at his reflection.

_Damnit Demyx, you need to snap out of this state. Just get over him and move on with your life._

But Demyx, despite his somewhat logical mind, couldn't forget it, because Zexion was _everywhere _in the apartment. Even when Demyx had left the apartment one night to sleep at a motel, in order to stay away from the place, Zexion managed to be in the Motel. It was like his ghost was following Demyx, watching him and never allowing him to get over him.

Perhaps Zexion was just sadistic like that.

But even as Demyx, after hours of shaking on the window sill in fear, slunk his way through the apartment and collapsed onto the bed, Zexion still managed to find a way into his dreams. Dreams of things too shocking to actually be able to relate to the dead silverette.


	2. Secrets

**A/N: **Another chapter is here! Thanks to CaCoPhOnY Of ScReAmS and Kiexa for the reviews! Oh! BTW, is _anyone _going to the NemaCon in Middlesbrough in June?

* * *

_Axel and Roxas_

Axel glanced over at Roxas, trying his hardest to ignore the blondes shaking figure and half stony, half annoyed glare that was being sent his way. After a few minutes of squirming in his seat, Axel hissed quietly to himself and glared over at Roxas.

"What is your problem?!"

"You know perfectly well what it is!" At Roxas' agitated tone, Axel rolled his eyes, picking up his glass and swirling the liquid inside.

"Actually, I don't. Care to elaborate?" Roxas smiled sweetly at Axel's carefree tone, before snatching the glass from his hand and throwing it at the redhead. Axel dodged it, wincing at the sound of shattering glass, his mind throwing image after image towards him.

"I'm annoyed at the fact that you haven't told Demyx our secret!"

"Why should I?!"

"Hmm... Let me think..." Roxas tapped a hand to his head in mock though, his eyes casting upwards before they locked with Axel's sharp green ones. "Oh I know why! Could it be because Zexion _wanted _us to in the event of his death!?" Roxas choked out through clenched teeth, watching as Axel started to outwardly wince, his left eye twitching and his hands moving towards his head.

"Shut up! Jesus Roxas, just let it go! We _won't _be telling Demyx, get over it!"

"No! It was like his friken _dying _wish! We _have _to at least give him that!" At this Axel lifted his head from his hands and glared up at Roxas.

"No Roxas, I _don't _have to give him that! If you want to, by all means do it! But don't think I'm going to be friken involved in this!" Axel hissed with such a threatening tone that Roxas moved back a few inches.

"What is wrong with you?! Why won't you let him know?!" Axel kept his glare fixed on Roxas as he stood up from his chair, the makeup on his face having smudged to reveal his tattoos.

"Okay, so say we _tell _Demyx about Zexion... What happens then when he looks at the all stray bits of story, and pieces them together? What happens then? When he realizes what happened?!" Axel glared at Roxas, who held his ground and stared up at the redhead, before giving a defeated sigh, sitting down at the table and placing his head in his hands.

"You're right... He'll never forgive us. But it's been three months! He'll have forgotten all the little details, won't he?" The blonde asked, looking up at Axel with hopeful eyes.

"No, he won't have..." Axel moved forward and gripped both of the blondes' shoulders gently. "But you need to snap out of this, Roxas. You weren't supposed to do what you did. You could have jeopardized _everything_." Roxas bit his lip at Axel's words, holding back a sob and casting his eyes to the window. He gasped at what he saw.

* * *

_Demyx_

Demyx lay upside down over his double bed, his eyes staring blankly at the purple and blue walls. His mind was barely registering the songs being played on the stereo, but then again, Demyx could barely remember actually putting the damn thing on. The CD hadn't changed since Zexion last put it in, and with him being a Michael Jackson fan, one of his songs was being softly played into the room. The track changed from Bad to You Are Not Alone, without the former song actually being played.

_Another day is gone, I'm still all alone_

_How could this be? You're not here with me_

_You never said goodbye, someone tell me why_

_Did you have to go? And leave my world so cold?_

Demyx hissed through his miserable mood at the lyrics. It was almost as if Zexion had wired the damn thing to do that, as the stereo had constantly skipped tracks until that particular song was played.

_Damn friken song. And yet, the lyrics strangely match my mood and my thoughts. But seriously Zexion, _why _did you have to drive up that mountain road and crash into that-_

Before Demyx even finished his trail of thought, he snapped up from the bed, ended up toppling off it in the speed he was rushing, and bolted out the door to his room, into the kitchen. His soft blue eyes scanned the room until they fell upon a box on the kitchen table, labelled 'Zexion.' It consisted of stuff that was handed back to him from his workplace, and also, somewhere in the box, held Zexion's death certificate.

Rooting through the Box, Demyx finally found the slip of paper, unfolding it and looking down at the loopy writing.

_Name: Zexion Numara  
DOB: 6/9/89 _

_DOD: 29/8/09 Aged 20_

_Body Identified by: Close friends and domestic partner._

_Cause of Death: Car crash on Twilight Mountain, west of road B23. Pronounced dead on arrival at hospital._

Demyx narrowed his eyes at the paper, thinking hard about the location.

_West of Road B23... That _can't _be right!_

Demyx stared down at the certificate again, before closing his eyes and imagining the route down the mountain that Zexion's car had been going down. The road was always Icy and snowy, being a high mountain and also being placed at the coldest part of Hollow Bastion. Demyx remembered the exact road now, a place where many car crashes had taken place before. But they were supposed to be building a wall type thing around it, weren't they?

In another adrenaline rush, Demyx darted towards the laptop, thanking whatever deity was listening that the machine was turned on. In typical cliché moments, he googled the road, coming across the construction plans for said road.

_Work began on the block on road B23, with workers hoping to build a strong, light wall in order to stop car's from skidding off the side of the mountain into the crevice below, and instead only hit the rubber type wall, hopefully dramatically decreasing the amount of deaths per year. The wall was finished on the twenty-eighth of August 2009 at around noon, with workers sure the wall was impenetrable._

Demyx hissed through clenched teeth. The damn wall was finished the day before Zexion's death; therefore there was no way that the car had managed to 'Accidentally' fly off the road into the crevice. The Police had overlooked that fact, and so had the coroners, and the ambulances.

"I don't believe this." Demyx muttered, angry rather than shocked at the new revelation.

Zexion car hadn't gotten into that crevice on a freak car accident. Something had air lifted it down there. Zexion's death wasn't an accident; it was _murder_.

* * *

_'Mr Shinra'_

"Do you need help getting through sir?"

"Aye kid, yes I do. My arm's not the same these days. Shall I just hand you I.D?" At a nod from the guards head, the man with the sheet over his face handed the I.D card to guard, but it was not his own I.D card, but one of his bodyguards.

"Why can you not pass me your own I.D sir?"

"Forgive me, but I am not one to enjoy my face being seen by others. Third degree burns you see. So therefore my personal bodyguard will be identified instead. Thank you sonny." With the I.D being handed back to the burly man pushing the wheelchair, the man with the sheet over his face and the stark white suit was whisked past the fingerprint I.D machine, and in through the large metal gates, into the MI5 like company headquarters.

They were both greeted politely by anyone they passed, usually just a 'Hello Mr Shinra, how lovely to see you here again.' But the man in the wheelchair paid no attention. Only when they were finally let out the elevator onto the top floor did 'Mr Shinra' allow his senses to peak, and he gripped the arm of the wheelchair tightly as he was whisked towards the large office doors.

"I tell you Boggs, security here isn't what it should be." A wicked smile crossed both his and his bodyguard's lips at the comment, before the large oak doors were opened by the head of the Ansem Corporation. A man named Xemnas, who overlooked these headquarters, greeted them with a smile.

"Ah Mr Shinra! I do hope you had no trouble getting here?" 'Mr Shinra' kept quiet at this, knowing that should he speak his cover would be blown. All he had to do was listen to the guy until the doors were shut properly, the soundproof effect taking place.

"Ah, not in the mood to speak I see. Well, please do come closer to the desk. I have a few questions to ask you about your company." 'Mr Shinra' nodded under the sheet, waiting for the telltale click of the door shutting. It finally came, and 'Mr Shinra' spoke up.

"Actually, I have something different in mind. You see father, I'm not _really _Rufus Shinra. You really need to improve security." With that, the man under the sheet pulled a gun from inside his suit, and aimed the revolver towards Xemnas. The five shots went unheard by anyone in the entire building, and only when Xemnas took his final few breaths did the man under the sheet remove the white linen fabric, revealing a sadistic smirk on his fine face.


	3. Self Destruct Sequence

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to the two who reviewed the chapter! Much appreciated! =)

* * *

_Demyx_

"I don't see what your obsession with this _is _Demyx. I already handed you reports _Illegally_, I've told you information I myself shouldn't even know, and now I'm meeting up with you. And I'm guessing you desperately want to ask me random questions about what happens when something happens." Marluxia twirled his gun around in his hand, staring across the table over at a slightly annoyed Demyx.

"I asked you for the report _yesterday_, you willingly _told _me the information that you shouldn't know, and you _just _stumbled across me and decided to sit down. I hardly count that as an obsession, especially because I only realized Zexion was murdered on Tuesday. It is now _Thursday._" The blonde hissed out through gritted teeth, and Marluxia only shrugged, putting his gun back into its holder.

"Well then, shoot."

"The car accident three months ago. You _saw _the state of the car. But you _didn't _see the body. Now tell me, in most car accidents like that, what state would the body be in?" Demyx asked, leaning forward on the table and looking Marluxia square in the eyes. Marluxia thought for a moment, locked his soft blue eyes with Demyx's vibrant aqua ones, and answered honestly.

"The body would be unrecognisable. If it were a true accident, limbs would be broken and bent outwards, most likely there would be severe head wounds from the way that the roof of that car was bashed in. As I just said, the body _would _be totally unrecognisable if it was pulled from a car in the state _that _one was in. The victim would only be recognisable by dental records and DNA"

At Marluxia's answer, Demyx stared down at the table in slight shock. He had hoped Marluxia would give him the answer that he wanted, but he was given the opposite.

Zexion's body _was _recognisable; there had hardly been any scratches on his body, apart from one on his head, which he was told had been caused by his head hitting the steering wheel.

"I could very easily recognise Zexion when I saw the body Marluxia. He was practically flawless, apart from a single cut on his head." When Demyx answered, Marluxia moved to answer before his eyes were cast to the door of the cafe, which opened with a bell. Marluxia seemed to pale slightly at this, his hand moving to take his gun from its holder. He grabbed Demyx's upper arm, looked around, placed money on the table and then dragged Demyx out of the cafe, forcing him to walk at a fast pace.

"Then Demyx, I believe the doctors are hiding something. Something they don't want us to know. And one of them just walked into that cafe. I personally don't think that's a coincidence, do you?" Marluxia muttered, stopping outside his patrol car.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get back to the station. I think the lieutenant might want to hear about this. _You _are going to go home, and not answer the door to _anyone _other than Axel and Roxas. Understood?"

"Marluxia, you're acting like someone's out to get me."

"For all you know, they could be."

* * *

_Axel and Roxas_

"Did you do that?! Did you put that on the window just to scare me?!" Axel hissed at Roxas, who was shaking his head whilst staring at the window. In bold, dark purple lettering from a spray paint can, was one simple word that scared the shit out of both Roxas and Axel.

_Traitors_

"I swear to god, I did _not _do that. Do you see me with any cans of spray paint on me? No!" Roxas kept his eyes on the window, wondering who the hell graffitied it. The words hadn't been there when they entered the apartment three hours ago, and Roxas hadn't seen anyone outside whilst he was discussing 'the secret' with Axel.

-

"Axel! We got another message from the boss. He wants to meet us at the main headquarters for our 'project.'" Roxas informed Axel, walking into his closet and pulling out two black suit jackets, one considerably larger than the other. He placed one on the bed, and the other over his blouse and tie, rolling his eyes as Axel walked into the room half asleep. The redhead wandered slowly towards the bed, before collapsing down onto it and going back to sleep.

The blonde rolled his eyes, before pulling the redhead off the bed, and throwing his jacket over his face.

"Put that on _now_. You know he's already angry with us, no need to piss him off more." The blonde hissed, walking out the apartment door and waiting for Axel.

-

"You _need _to eliminate him!"

"But I do not understand this! He was _dead_ when we tried to kill him. There was no pulse, no breath, no movement or reaction to light!" Axel hissed, standing up from his chair and slamming both his hands down onto his boss' table. Roxas moved his hand to pull Axel back to the chair, but the look his boss cast him made him shrink in his seat.

"Well obviously you were wrong! He entered Xemnas' office earlier this morning, look!" He pointed to the monitor on the wall opposite, and played video footage of a hidden camera in Xemnas' office. There, on the screen, was the man that Axel and Roxas had been ordered to kill, a switch from their original target. The man was very clearly alive, shown by the way he gracefully shot Xemnas with skill, and his posture proved it all too well. Roxas stared at the screen in horror, whereas Axel blinked.

"Traitor... _He _wrote it."

"You can see that it is definitely him when he pulls the sheet off. At first I thought Shinra was mad, but it seems not. And guess what else." Squall pushed another tape into the monitor, and allowed it to play.

"What?"

"Watch the screen."

Squall watched the monitor with the others, watching as the same man from earlier walked into an office towards the real Rufus Shinra, who looked up from his desk. It was one of the rare occasions where the man had his sheet removed from his head. After a few seconds of them talking, the male stared up at the camera and shot it, his face clearly visible.

"When was this?" Axel hissed, staring at the screen.

"Three weeks ago. Xemnas died five hours ago. We realized he was dead two hours ago. At first we thought Shinra survived, as I got a fax signed in his signature. But apparently not. He was rumoured to have not left his office for two weeks, and when your older brother broke the door down, they found a slightly decomposing body. It was the body of Rufus Shinra." Squall informed them.

"So what's happening now?" Roxas asked, speaking up. Squall stared down at him.

"I have an informant telling me that your target is still in Xemnas' Corporation building. I have people on their way there, but there is a possible breach of security. He may be on his way towards the lower control rooms." At this Squall raised an eyebrow towards Axel, who nodded in slight horror.

"All those people..."

"We are dealing with a madman."

* * *

_Agent 307. Previously 'Mr Shinra'_

He made his way through the buildings quickly, his white suit having been torn off to reveal a smart, black suit with a purple tie. His partner followed close behind him, slaughtering anyone and everyone they came across on their way down the building.

"Right, I'll get down to the control room; you make your way out. I know my way around this building like the back of my hand, so don't worry about me. I just need to know how to silence the alarm once I activate the S.D." 307 muttered to his partner, Pence Boggs. Pence nodded quickly, rummaging through his bag in order to find a piece of paper with passwords and codes on.

"Okay Three-oh-Seven, this has the codes on. The first one will unlock the computer, the second will activate the S.D and the third will confirm that it is the action you want to do. Make sure you have this plugged in first, and then all the information will automatically go to the stick. After that, simply press a small button that should be the smallest, _and _say 'silence.' Press it, the alarm quietens before it can actually go off, and then you need to get out of here." Pence gave him the paper slip, before zipping his bag up and calmly exiting the lift.

307 watched him leave, before ripping the floor numbers off the lift wall, pulling up a small hatch to reveal another button, labelled 'control room.' He pressed he secret button, starting slightly as the lift stopped going down, and instead pulled a sharp right, before going backwards and then back down. 307 smirked wickedly when the lift doors opened, revealing the control room.

He slipped out from the lift, screwing his silencer onto the top of his gun, before aiming and shooting everyone in the room.

In a rather disgusted fashion, 307 shoved a body away from the main computer, before slipping on some gloves and getting to work on the computer. Several codes later, and a silence button added in to minimise the amount of people escaping, 307 pushed the last code in, watching as the letters came up on the screen in bold orange.

_Warning. Self destruct system has been activated. This sequence cannot be aborted. All employees proceed to the exits._

307 grimaced when he locked the computer, taking the memory stick with him as he left the room. He was far away from the blast zone after the ten minutes were up, none of the employees inside the building having survived.

_They all deserve it. They _all _betrayed me._


	4. Not Really Him

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter!

* * *

_Axel and Roxas_

"This... This is _not _good Axel!" Roxas hissed as he clicked his silencer onto his gun, running down the hallway of the 'bank.' Axel was following whilst buttoning up his suit jacket, the tie already done up neatly. It was when he was dressed like this that he was generally mistaken for his brother Reno, whom the two had only just passed in the hallway.

"Calm down Roxas. We need to think calmly."

"Calmly?! You're telling me to be calm? We attempted to kill a man, _failed _and now that man has just blown up a friken building! If he does that to the people who ordered his death, what the fuck is he going to do to _us_?!" Roxas started to breathe quickly and heavily in an attempt to calm down, but his budding fear was starting to take over his mind and haze his senses. Axel shook him lightly in retaliation, whilst dragging him out the doors to the building.

"We'll be fine. We'll just have to pinpoint his location and then get him there."

"But what if he goes to a place where he knows we won't shoot?"

"Like where?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. At this Roxas stopped momentarily, looking up at Axel like he had grown three heads out of his arse.

"Where do you think, jackass?" Roxas shouted, glaring up at Axel.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked."

"We wouldn't even be in this fucking mess if you had checked the body before we dropped it over the summit in the car!" Roxas kicked his car angrily, opening it up roughly and slamming the door as he climbed in. Axel slid into the passenger seat, his face turning red from anger.

"I'm telling you for the last time, that body was fucking limp! There was _no _pulse at all!" The redhead placed his customized Beretta .92 into its holder, glaring ahead of him as Roxas raged.

"Well obviously it wasn't, if the man is wandering around alive right now, was it?" Roxas rolled his eyes, staring around him warily in case the man in question jumped out in front of them with a bomb strapped to his body. Axel seemed to read Roxas' mind, as he soon spoke up.

"Don't worry; he's not going to show up right now. He's going to fix the things he left broken when he 'died' and _then _he'll take care of us.

"Oh great, that makes me feel _so _much better."

"It should."

"Why?" Roxas asked, staring at the road as he drove down the highway.

"Because if we get there before him, he will refuse to take us out in front of _him_." Axel answered, an evil smirk plastered onto his face as he dug around in his bag for a cigarette.

* * *

_Marluxia_

Marluxia nodded at Cloud, taking the report from him with wary eyes when Cloud mentioned that it contained some disturbing stuff. Marluxia made his way over to his desk, his detective badge lying on the side of his laptop as he opened the folder. Documents and photo's fell out of the folder, and the amount of photo's itself made Marluxia compare the folder to that of a suspected murderer. Black and white photos of Zexion at all angles and in all places were inside the folder, as well as a few photos of a man with a striking resemblance to the purple haired male. In a cliché fashion, Marluxia turned the page whilst taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes narrowing at a few opinions on Zexion's death. There were doctors' reports, FBI reports, coroner's reports and CIA reports.

_Why would the CIA and the FBI need to be involved on a simple report of a man's death?_

The seals of the reports weren't fake or forged, neither were the signatures of the directors that were written onto the bottom of the page.

_What the hell? Important enough to be signed by hand by the directors?_

Finally, one more report was picked from the bottom of the folder, and a few photo's of Axel and Roxas popped out too. It was details of Zexion's line of work, and revealed far more information on the purple haired male than Marluxia could have ever guessed would have to do with Zexion. He guessed that, from the photos and interviews with Roxas and Axel, they shared the same line as work as Zexion, and that they were both completely innocent of whatever the department was trying to frame them for. That was, until he read both of their interviews.

Roxas' interview stated that he was at home with Demyx when the accident happened, and that Axel had been at work. But Axel's report stated that he was at his own apartment with Roxas, and that they had been speaking to Demyx on the phone. Whereas Demyx's account of the night said that he had argued with Zexion, Zexion had stormed out and was never heard from again for the next twelve hours before the crash. Demyx hadn't spoken to anybody that night, until the hospital had phoned him up to inform him of Zexion's death. No phone calls from either of their phones were recorded on the night apart from said hospital to Demyx's phone, and Marluxia had the sneaky suspiscion that Axel and Roxas were hiding something.

_But then... Wait a minute, why the hell is this being treated as a murder case? Phone records and interviews? Something is definitely not right here_.

Marluxia was just about to ring up his lieutenant when another, final report caught his eye, and he practically vomited at the information and photo's it contained. The phone that had been picked up to ring his lieutenant was changed, the number to Demyx's house phone being punched in rapidly.

* * *

_Demyx _

The blonde wasn't happy at the moment, which was for certain. In fact, that was the understatement of the century. Demyx was royally pissed off. His phone had been changed to only allow certain number to get through, and one number had been repeatedly coming up and getting barred before Demyx could pick it up. Marluxia had been unable to trace the call, as it had been on a secure network, and any voicemail messages the number wanted to leave could only be heard by Demyx's phone, which Marluxia had forbidden Demyx from hearing. Demyx doubted that even Marluxia himself had heard the voicemail.

There had been no contact from Axel or Roxas in the past few days, and as the days started to wear on, Demyx found himself increasingly lonely and starting to sink into a depression worse than the one that had descended after Zexion's death. The effect of his death was worse now, as the scent of Zexion was no longer lingering, his ghost no longer drifting around the house to comfort Demyx whenever he was scared, and more guilt to hit him. Demyx sobbed every time he thought of their last conversation.

"_You really need to sort yourself out! So edgy lately Zexion!" Demyx threw his hands up in the air in frustration, the purple haired male annoying him to the point of breaking._

"_I'm helping you by doing this!"_

_  
"Really? Because I'm getting the impression that you're turning into one of those control freaks who control everything their partner does!" _

"_Don't be so stupid! If I didn't do this, then you would regret it!" At this Demyx stopped himself from throwing something at Zexion. Zexion was still being fidgety, his eyes being cast towards the door every few seconds._

"_See, you're doing it again! Being so fidgety and on edge! You're acting like someone is out to get you!"_

"_Well maybe they are! Maybe they're not! Just be grateful I'm still here!" At this Zexion placed one hand to his mouth in shock, his face torn between gasping and glaring. _

"_Well you know what? Just go then Zexion! Leave and don't come back!"_

_"Maybe I will!"_

_"Fine! Go then! _I hate you_!" _

Demyx didn't notice the tears falling down his face, his mind still rerunning over the scene. Zexion had stared at him curiously, before clenching his teeth half a second later, taking his coat and keys from the shelf, and storming out of the apartment.

That was the last time Demyx had ever seen Zexion, and the last words he had ever spoken to him. The tears were still falling when Demyx was pulled from his trance by the sharp ringing of the phone, Marluxia's desk phone number coming up on caller ID. Demyx picked the phone up shakily, putting the phone to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Demyx! Are you okay?" Marluxia shouted down the phone, his voice slightly shaky as he spoke hurriedly.

"Yeah, why?"

"Brilliant. I have something to tell you, and you may not like what I'm about to say." Marluxia spoke slowly now, as if he was stepping on thin ice on the topic.

"Shoot."

"Well, I informed the Lieutenant of Zexion's case, and he said he would look over it. But then the CIA got involved, and things started to get suspicious. Eventually the Police performed an Exhumation." Marluxia hesitated at the end of his sentence. Demyx nodded silently before really taking in what Marluxia had said.

"You did _what_?!" Anger quickly replaced his sorrow at the mere thought of Zexion's body being dug up and examined after three months. In fact, the mere thought practically made him want to gag.

"We exhumed the remains. I know you're probably really pissed right now, but in a minute you're going to be rocked by what I'm about to say."

"And what, pray, are you about to say?" Demyx hissed through gritted teeth, anger welling up inside of him. But at Marluxia's next words, all the anger inside him was replaced with pure shock, and his mouth hung open like a goldfish when he heard them.

"They did DNA testing on the remains, and got results that were quite shocking... Zexion was _not _the body in the coffin, nor was he the one killed in the crash."


	5. The Original Target

**A/N: **Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the chapter!! If you like this story, you may wanna check out my other shorter one, Awake. It's another Zemyx ;)

* * *

_Demyx_

He froze, the phone held to his ear tightly as Marluxia's words sunk in. The few simple words explained everything, but left more questions unanswered than solved. Demyx's other hand gripped the table firmly as he lowered himself into the chair next to the phone, Marluxia's silence on the other end allowing him to digest the information.

"So... So Zexion isn't dead?" His words were coming out in squeaks, his eyebrows furrowed together in shock and surprise, the last three months of grieving surfacing into his mind. Marluxia answered a few seconds later, the sound of shuffling papers being heard through the phone.

"We're not sure. Chances are that he _is _dead, as his card hasn't been used, and he hasn't been spotted since the day of the accident. But the person that we exhumed was certainly not Zexion. They had nothing in common down to the last molecule of DNA, and the remains showed signs of extreme plastic surgery. That is most likely why you thought he looked flawless the day he died."

"But I thought that Plastic surgery always made you look like a blown up Barbie doll." Demyx answered, not noticing the tears falling down his face.

"He had specialists working at his workplace. Most people who perform the surgeries are classed as 'specialists' but the ones working at the HQ were amazing according to this report."

"Hold up... They had plastic surgeons working at a Bank?" Demyx answered, confused more than ever now.

"No, they had plastic surgeons working at a huge, practically unknown corporation that hid its headquarters in the form of a bank." Marluxia answered, and the answer almost made Demyx faint in shock.

_I don't find anything out in three months, and now it all comes out at once._

"Corporation?" He squeaked, hoping to the gods that Marluxia wouldn't answer.

"According to this report from the CIA, a _massive _one that had different fields, most of them MI5 like operations with a few more on the side." Marluxia muttered down the phone, and Demyx groaned loudly.

"So you're pretty much trying to tell me that my boyfriend was actually some form of secret agent, not the banker I thought he was, and is probably buried somewhere in an unmarked grave?" Demyx waited for the answer from Marluxia, sweat running across his forehead as well as tears falling down his face. A sob racked through his body unexpectedly, causing his body to heave forward with force.

"Yes Demyx, that is most-"Demyx didn't get to hear the rest of the sentence, nor did he get the chance to look at the phone station in confusion when the phone shut down. Every light in the apartment went out at the exact same moment, along with the TV, humming of the fridge and the phone light across the room.

Someone had switched the power off in the apartment.

The sudden switch off of the lights made him unable to see in the darkness, making him rely on his ears to check the room he was in. Demyx heard a few footsteps in the room next to him, and accidentally made a louder noise as he fumbled with the drawer on the table next to the chair, cursing as he tried to search for the torch. After a very loud 'Ouch' and a small clicking sound, the rays of light from the small torch were cast around the room quickly.

Demyx saw nothing unusual in the small room, but another footstep on the laminate flooring in the living space prompted him to leave the room in slight fear. He closed the study door behind him, wincing when it clicked, and instead flashed the torch around the room.

After a few moments of standing still, blinking the light around like an idiot, Demyx stepped forwards, towards the kitchen. His mind processed a few thoughts for a moment, before an idea struck his head. In quick and long flashes, he submitted the flash codes for Zexion's name with the torch towards the back of the kitchen, knowing that if Zexion had been an agent and was alive, then he would know what it meant.

A few seconds later some more footsteps were heard behind Demyx, making him turn around quickly and collide with a figure in the darkness.

"Ah, what the-"

"_Sh!"_ The 'Sh' was whispered urgently, and the figure gripped both of Demyx's arms and pulled him into the bedroom. Demyx vaguely heard the door being bolted loudly, before the figure moved towards the fuse box at the back of the room. The outline of the person was familiar to Demyx, the scent taunting and small whisper recognizable. He almost didn't want to put the pieces together, but his mind did it for him.

Everything that his mind had put together were proved correct when, after a few seconds of fumbling with wires and a muffled moan, the small light in the room came back on, it's brightness hurting Demyx's eyes as he stared over at the man stood next to the fuse box.

A gasp was let loose through Demyx's lips as midnight blue eyes pierced his own aqua ones.

Zexion was alive.

* * *

_Axel and Roxas_

"Hold on a moment..." Roxas skidded the car to a halt on the side of the road, took off his sunglasses and glared at Axel.

"What?"

"How the _fuck _did you not realize it wasn't Zexion in the hospital?" He hissed, eyebrows furrowed as he regarded the redhead. Axel thought for a moment, before widening his eyes in slight horror.

"I-I don't know! I was too focused on keeping up the image of sadness that I didn't really look at the body."

"And in the helicopter? The real Zexion wouldn't have survived that drop; therefore it was a fake Zexion then!" Roxas slammed his fists onto the steering wheel in frustration.

"I-I don't know about the Helicopter! I may have been too busy trying to push that car out of the back!" At Axel's answer, Roxas shook his head angrily.

"_How the fuck do you not realize if a person who we had ridden with bullets suddenly has no wounds?!_" Roxas whispered, with a deadly tone to his voice as he stared up at the redhead, disbelief in his eyes.

"Obviously I wasn't paying attention!" Axel retorted, his own eyes blazing with anger at the blonde.

"Paying attention or not, it's practically impossible to not notice that the body had no chest or head wounds! And last I checked, when we actually had the gunfight a few hours before we caught him, I got him in the neck and chest!"

"Look, I don't know how I didn't realize it, but at the same time, how could you not realize that the wounds were fake when you captured him after he got away? Hm?!" Axel shrieked into the car, prompting Roxas to huff loudly and put his glasses back on.

"We've failed one mission; I don't plan on failing it again. This time, we take them _both _out."

"But that means-"

"Yes I know what it means dumbass! Demyx has poked his nose in _way _too far!" Roxas raged, changing the gear on the car, putting his foot on the accelerator and sending it speeding into the road.

* * *

_Agent 307, A.K.A Zexion_

The look of utter surprise and shock that flitted across Demyx's face as Zexion stared back at him in the lit up room was remarkable, and would most likely stay in Zexion's mind for a very long time. Very quickly however, that look of astonishment was turned into a very vicious glare, softened only by the onslaught of tears that started to flood Demyx's eyes and fall down his face.

"H-How?! T-three months! You've been alive all that time! Y-You didn't tell me, or let me know, or-"Demyx was cut off with a hiccup, his mind struggling to form words in the shocked state he was in. Zexion moved forward from the fuse box, kissed Demyx lightly on the head and embraced him as best he could with the height difference. Demyx was still sat in the chair, his face pushed forward into Zexion's chest as he hiccupped, still sobbing from the shock and unable to believe that Zexion was right here with him.

"I know, I know... Shh..." Zexion gripped him tightly, forcing tears of his own back as Demyx fisted his shirt in his hands. Demyx was still gripping the fabric of Zexion's shirt when Zexion moved his hands down Demyx's arms, leaning down to his height. Demyx stared at him whilst still sitting on the chair, taking in his features.

"Listen to me Demyx; you're not safe here anymore." Zexion shook the blonde tightly to emphasise his point, but the male merely stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Zexion?"

"Targets. _You _were the original target. They're most likely coming for you now and they're not gunna stop until you're dead." Zexion whispered hurriedly, pulling out his gun and shooting the fuse box. The lights in the room went out again, but Zexion kept his hold on Demyx's arms.

"I don't understand!"

"Listen! Six years ago, when you were only fourteen, the woman who was your current stepmother commissioned a contract of sorts against you. It was a binding contract, one that once it was commissioned could never be destroyed. She commissioned it because she thought you were a threat. I was sent to the high school by your mothers company to protect you and mislead you onto a different route. But that contract was still in place for four years." Zexion explained, hoping to make it clear for Demyx.

"But if it ended when I was eighteen, then why are we in danger?"

"I'm getting to that. Halfway through, when we were sixteen, two people were sent to destroy you. By then we were already dating, and so I stopped and caught them at every attempt on your life. Do you remember who came into our lives at sixteen?"

"Axel and Roxas..."

"After two years the contract on your life was, uniquely, destroyed, and the name being replaced with mine. For the last two years I managed to escape their attempts at my life and hid them from you. But I made a small mistake that was the best thing to happen to me, but almost got me killed."

"What was that?" Demyx asked him, his hands still gripping Zexion's shirt.

"I fell in love with you. Four months ago I came across a plan of theirs that was practically foolproof, and to get me they would use you. I didn't let them know I knew about the plan, got caught up in the gunfight that followed, managed to place a body of my fallen comrade down instead of my own, and escaped. I would have contacted you after my so called 'death' but if Axel and Roxas even had the smallest inkling I was alive then you'd be dead in seconds."

"But why would they do that, Zexion?" Demyx asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and betrayal.

"It's our line of work. We deceive and kill, and we don't feel bad about it. But a few weeks ago I killed Xemnas Darkheart and Rufus Shinra in order to make my presence known. I've got a plan, but it's about to be foiled."

"Why?"

"Because Axel and Roxas are outside _right _now." Zexion's watch beeped to show a point, and he clasped a hand over the Blondes mouth when a loud knock rapped on the door.

"Demyx!? I know you're in there! Open up, it's urgent!" Axel's voice was heard sweetly, with Roxas' angry grumble heard distinctly.

"Out the back door, _now_." Zexion whispered, cocking his gun and pushing Demyx towards the kitchen.


	6. Giving Chase

**A/N:** Hey! Thanks to the two who reviewed! Much appreciated! Well, here's the next chapter! Try and guess who Zexion's partner is!

* * *

_Zexion and Demyx_

Zexion heard Roxas' annoyed grumble outside the door halfway across the room; the blonde certainly didn't seem to be happy about something. Axel was heard muttering something to Roxas, before the knocking on the door started again.

"Demyx? Are you okay in there, man? Demyx!" Axel's voice started to hold an annoyed tone, prompting Zexion to practically _shove _Demyx through the door and onto the metal stairs outside. He closed the door softly with an inaudible click, turning and almost snapping at Demyx. The blonde was moving _down _the stairs.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing? We go down and they'll catch us leaving!"

"Where else are we supposed to go? Up?"

"Demyx my dear, that's _exactly _where we're going." Zexion hissed, taking Demyx's arm and pulling him up the fire escape. They reached the top window, Demyx clambering on and pulling himself up rather ungracefully; Zexion merely kicking the wall and using the height to push himself onto the roof. Demyx stared around at the empty rooftop, looking at all the other buildings in the night sky.

"How are we going to get across?" Demyx questioned, eyebrows narrowed in confusion. He raised said eyebrows in surprise when Zexion unbuttoned his blazer to show two or three more guns in holders. Zexion pulled the thickest one from the jacket, pulling some sort of cord with a hook attached to the end.

"What's that?"

"Grapple gun Demyx. _This _is how we're getting across-"Zexion was cut off by a very angry shout followed by a gunshot, the sound piercing the calm silence and forcing Demyx's heart race to rise. Zexion seemed unaffected. He fiddled with a few side buttons on the gun, before aiming it towards a large billboard that was standing strong on top of another building. The silverette pulled the first trigger, shooting the hook and its sturdy cord toward the metal pole of the billboard.

"Now this... This may not work. If we fall to our deaths below on the wet street, then I'm sorry. But Demyx, if you want to live, then the best option is to grab onto me tightly, and don't let go."

Demyx did as he was told, clasping his hands together around Zexion's waist. Oddly enough, he felt like a cliché damsel in distress. That feeling soon turned to one of nausea and the will to vomit as Zexion pulled the second trigger on the gun, the hook retracting its rope and in turn pulling them both across the space between the buildings.

They landed a few seconds later on the other roof just as another loud bang was heard, most likely from either Roxas or Axel kicking a door open in rage. Zexion hurriedly unhooked the grapple from the billboard and pulled Demyx to the fire escape on the building.

"We'll be safe now, won't we?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?" Demyx panted as they went down the escape, his head spinning from all the information that was piled on top of him.

"You heard my watch beep in the apartment, didn't you?"

"Yeah?"

"That was because the camera that's installed in my car recognized Axel and Roxas. If my car saw them, then they _definitely _saw my car. They know I'm here and they're not gunna stop until they catch us. We've got to get to the car before they get us." Zexion replied, checking his watch once more. It took them that long to leave the apartment and to get across the top of the buildings that Axel and Roxas could very well be waiting for them at the jet black car _right _now. Zexion heard the revving of a car as they approached his own, and Demyx stood gaping at the vehicle.

"When-When the _fuck _did you get this?!"

"Before it even went on sale. I got it as a reward for gathering 'sufficient' information. Just get in." Demyx did as he was told, taking great care to open the door, even visibly wincing when Zexion yanked the door open and slammed it shut.

"I can't believe I'm actually sat _inside _a lightning GT..." He looked around the inside of the car, raising his eyebrows at certain parts. "I thought it would look a little different on the inside."

"It's been specially modified for me and my partner. I bloody hate driving this thing."

"Specially modified?" At Demyx's question, Zexion looked at Demyx with a look of surprise.

"I tell you that I have a partner in work that you haven't heard about before, and instead of quizzing me on her, you ask me about the modifications?"

"I trust you."

"Ah. Buckle your seatbelt. This thing's been modified mainly for speed." Zexion revved the engine, placing one hand on the back of Demyx's headrest as he reversed. Demyx, who was staring out the tinted windows, yelped and spoke up.

"That- that's not _their _car is it?!" Demyx gaped at the Bugatti-Veyron that was speeding towards them down the street. Zexion didn't even look towards the window, but instead reversed even faster out onto the street.

"B-V? Yeah, it's them. I'd be worried if this was a standard Lightning, but they can't even _hope _to catch us. But it's going to take a long time to loose them. Hold on tight, love." Zexion then changed gear, speeding off down the streets with Axel and Roxas on their tail.

"Who do you think is driving?" Demyx tried to look behind as he asked, but couldn't see out of _this _car's window, never mind into the others.

"Roxas." Not even a blink of the eye as he answered, or a wince when Zexion sharply turned the car right, performed a spectacular curve and then speeded off down another street.

"How the hell do you know?" At his question, Zexion pointed to a small screen under the car radio, which showed an infra-red image of everything behind the car. Demyx could see Roxas' car swerve around the sharp corner with less grace than Zexion had, and inside the car were two infra-red images of their bodies. Axel seemed to be in the passenger seat and Roxas in the drivers.

Zexion, in a not-so-inconspicuous way, sped down the busy highway street, changing lanes and dodging cars effectively. Roxas didn't have the same luck in the other car, slamming into the back of some innocent driver. Their car stopped.

"We lost them?"

"Not quite." Demyx kept watching the screen, seeing the small pile up behind them drift further away. Then quite suddenly, and unexpected for Demyx but not surprising for Zexion, two of the cars were pushed away from each other, Roxas' car racing through the gap without any major dents in his car.

"How on earth did his car do that?"

"Simple. It's _his _company car. No doubt he has it heavily modified. If you think _that _is cool, you should see what my partner had added to this. For one, it's friken tank proof."

"Anti-tank?"

"Yes. Although I can't see us fighting tanks in the near future, I applaud her for her smartness." Zexion muttered quietly into the car.

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to do something extremely dangerous and stupid, and the car is unlikely to be damaged." Zexion then drove right through two cars that were next to each other, sending them flying across the road and causing debris for Roxas to dodge. He then slammed on the brakes whilst turning the wheel left, causing the car to skid on the road and turn towards the large metal rail that separated the north and south road. Demyx watched as Zexion turned the headlights off, the darkness ensnaring the car and making it very difficult to be seen in the night. He changed gears once more, speeding towards one of the overturned cars.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Demyx squeaked, eyes wide as Zexion sped towards the car. Roxas and Axel seemed to be having trouble deciphering what Zexion was about to do, as their car skidded to a halt a few yards down the road.

"Buckle up love, we're going over the railing."

"Why can't you just drive _through _the railing?!" Demyx winced as Zexion pressed one of the buttons on the dashboard, which in turn caused the car to 'jump' a few inches off the floor. The 'jump' allowed the front tyres to grip onto the underneath of the upturned car, the rest of the car following and 'flying' through the air over the railing. Demyx yelped in shock when the car hit the concrete road, his body going upwards due to the force the car hit the road. Zexion stopped momentarily, both hands on the wheel.

"Wow... That's so much better when you're actually driving."

"You mean you've never done that before?!" Zexion shook his head, fiddling with a few buttons before turning and driving down the road in the opposite direction to all the other cars.

"My partner normally drives, and pulls that stunt quite often. But hush, we gotta keep going."

* * *

They were cornered. There really weren't any other words to describe the situation. They were like a wounded animal that had escaped hunters for hours, but was finally caught in a trap that wasn't really meant for them.

"Demyx."

"What?" The blonde looked over at Zexion with scared eyes as the sound of another bullet echoed around the room.

"You see the door on the other side of this room?"

"Yeah."Demyx watched as Zexion winced, another bullet hitting the padlock on the door outside. A sickening crunching sound was heard as the padlock broke, and Zexion was forced to push all his weight onto the metal door to prevent it from opening. They both heard Axel's voice as Roxas ordered him to kick the door open, and Demyx's face was one of pure terror.

"I want you to hide in that room, and bolt it from the inside. If I knock and tell you to open it, ask me a question, any question, and I'll answer truthfully if it's safe, and I'll lie if they've got hold of me. Now run."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I should be fine."

"I-I can't leave you, Zex!" Demyx stared down at Zexion, biting his lip painfully. "I lost you once, don't make me lose you again."

"I'll be fine Demyx. But you either get through that door or I'll shoot you myself!" Demyx winced and nodded hurriedly, leaning down a bit to give Zexion a quick, light kiss on the lips.

"Got it. Love you." Demyx turned on his heel and ran towards the other room, catching eyes with Zexion and nodding in some form of sign. Zexion waited until he heard the door click before he gave in to the door being kicked, jumping backwards as it violently flung open. Roxas stepped in first, eyes ablaze with fury as he stared at Zexion.

"So you really _are _alive, huh?"

"Evidently so. I must thank you, as if you hadn't foolishly left those blueprints in a place where my partner would obviously find them, I would most likely be dead." Zexion plastered his trademark smirk on his face, midnight eyes locking with Roxas' bright blue ones as the blonde twitched.

"So what did you do, huh? How did you even get out alive?"

"One of the lower agents got badly wounded in the course of your little 'plan.' He took my place, whilst I hid in the shadows. I spent two months in the headquarters hospital until I was well enough to leave. My partner infiltrated your HQ during my absence in order to give me updates. You _both _disgust me."

"How so?" Axel piped up, his gun aimed at Zexion.

"Going after Demyx? You know very well that his name is removed from that contract. Killing him is illegal, he's under personal protection."

"Bullshit." Roxas moved forward to grab Zexion and push him up against the wall, but Zexion was too quick. His custom made Beretta .92 rang through the air, the bullet whooshing towards Roxas and getting him in the foot. The blonde screamed in anger.

* * *

"You're not going to get away with this." His voice now held a tedious, warning tone to it, his head turned to the side to spit out the blood that had been coughed up to his mouth. Zexion winced as he coughed up more coppery liquid when another kick came to his stomach.

"I'm through with you, Zexion. I'm going to get you, and then Demyx. Nothing you can do anymore. I'll make sure you're _dead _this time." Roxas whispered into his ear, all innocence gone from the blonde. He aimed his revolver at Zexion, holding the gun steady in his hand. Axel had his own gun aimed at Zexion, his face contorted into regret and confusion.

A trigger was pulled, the spark momentarily lighting the room, before the recoil kicked into place. Zexion closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the piercing pain of a gunshot wound.


	7. Not Right

**A/N**: Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! But seriously, how can I have 30+ hits for a chapter, and yet only two reviews? Not planning on Reviewing, then don't bother reading!

The car used in the last chapter is as follows:

Zexions – http : / / w w w . c a r t y p e . c o m / p i c s / 3 7 2 6 / f u l l / l i g h t n i n g _ g t _ s f 1 _ 0 8 . j p g

* * *

_Zexion_

His heart thumped madly in his chest, the sound of the bullet echoing in the room and ricocheting off the walls loudly. Zexion had kept his eyes clamped shut as Roxas had aimed, and due to the lack of pain, Zexion furrowed his eyebrows whilst keeping his eyes closed.

_Well that was a lot quicker than usual... It normally hurts when- Wait a minute._

Zexion opened his eyes to the dark room, the looming figure of Roxas absent from where it was stood seconds before. Zexion looked around the room to see Axel stood with his gun aimed, eyes clamped together tightly to hide a form of horror or shock. Zexion frowned; a bullet had _definitely _been shot, the ringing sound in his ears proved that. But the lack of pain in his body confused him to no ends. And where the hell was Roxas?

Zexion found his answer when he moved in his chains to spit blood from his mouth onto the floor. A half-dead Roxas lay motionless on the concrete floor, his blonde hair smeared with blood that was pooling around him. His eyes were open, eyebrows narrowed as they glared over at Zexion and in the general direction of Axel. And then Zexion understood.

_No way... He didn't..._

A sob came from Axel's lips, the sound unfamiliar to both Roxas and Zexion, the latter looking up to stare at the redhead. Axel put his gun in its holder, dragged Roxas across the room and leaned him up against a few boxes, taking the blondes gun in the process and making sure that he was comfortable. Zexion watched whilst fighting to keep his eyes open, the effects of the torture taking its toll on him. Axel slapped his cheek lightly, having moved over to Zexion from Roxas, to stop Zexion from falling unconscious.

Why, why are you doing this?" Zexion asked, spitting out more blood onto the ground and wincing as Axel undid the chains around his arms that were keeping him attached to the wall. Axel didn't answer as he pulled Zexion's wrists from the chain, ignoring the cuts that were on Zexion's arms due to the tightness of the chains.

"Because what he's doing, it isn't _right_. He wants revenge on you for some reason, but he won't tell me what it is. I'm not switching sides, but I'm not going along with everything he's doing either." Axel undid the metal band that was tightly locked around Zexion's waist, allowing the silverette to breathe easier.

"But why did you shoot him in the _back_?"

"I shot him in the shoulder, actually. I'll take him to my HQ hospital, and get Demyx to take you to yours." Axel undid the final chains on Zexion's legs, stepping back and allowing him to move. Zexion stumbled due to the bullet that had been shot into his thigh by Roxas at the beginning of his 'torture.' Zexion edged his way across the room by keeping his hand on the wall, occasionally coughing up blood due to all the kicks that were aimed at his stomach. He eventually reached the door which Demyx was hiding behind, knocking on it three times.

"Demyx, open up, it's me."

"Zexy? D-do I need to ask you a question?" Demyx's voice was muffled because of the door, but Zexion knew that the blonde had his body against the door and his ear pressed onto the metal to try and hear what was going on on the other side.

"No Demyx, you don't." There was a pause, before the lock clicked and the door was swung open, Demyx flying out the door and launching himself at Zexion. They both fell to the floor, and Demyx leaned up with his hands on the floor to survey a cursing Zexion.

"What the hell did he _do _to you?!" Demyx sat up on his knees in between Zexion's legs, his hands holding Zexion's face gently as he took in the cuts and bruises. At this point Axel stepped forward in an attempt to pull them both up, and his movement caught Demyx's eye. A broken look of fury crossed his face as he stared up at the redhead, rising from the floor and coming to eye level with Axel.

"Demyx-"

"You! How _could _you?! I can't believe I called you _friend_! All this time you've been out to kill me!" The look on Demyx's face was enough to almost send Axel into tears, something completely out of his character. But the look of betrayal, hurt, anguish and hate that was reflected in Demyx's once-innocent aqua eyes and the murderous expression made Axel step back a few steps.

"Demyx! Please just help me up!" Zexion hissed from the floor, his trouser leg sticky with the blood that was flowing from his thigh, his mind starting to haze from the loss of blood. Demyx stopped his glaring at Axel to help Zexion up, throwing one of the silverettes arms around his shoulder. Zexion winced as pain shot through his abdomen, most likely from another injury caused by Roxas.

"Now Demyx, just ignore Axel for the moment, and please take me to the car outside." Zexion gasped inwardly through clenched teeth as Demyx started to walk with him towards the exit of the room. Axel had moved back to check on Roxas by the time they were out the door, and Demyx placed Zexion in the passenger seat of the Lighting, clambering into the driver's seat and taking a deep breath.

"Okay Zexy, where the hell is your HQ?"

* * *

_Demyx_

"So where exactly _is _your partner? I mean, you've just been tortured quite ruthlessly, so wouldn't she be called out?" Demyx asked, his elbow propped on the arm of the wooden chair he was sat in. Zexion was sat up in a hospital-like bed, a smile on his face due to being drugged up with painkillers.

"Heh, I don't know. She's hard to catch hold off most of the time. I'm generally one of the only ones who can find her." Zexion giggled, blinked and then looked at Demyx.

"Are you okay Zex?"

"Heh, you know these windows? We can see _out_, but people can't see _in_! Isn't that neat?! That's totally amazing!" Zexion collapsed back against the bed, giggling madly at himself for ten more minutes, before the effects of his painkillers wore off. His giggling slowed, his face gradually turning from one of glee and amusement to utmost horror, and the silverette sat up in his bed and stared at Demyx.

"_Please_ tell me that that was a dream."

"What, the whole 'you getting tortured' or the 'We can see out but people can't see in' followed by the giggles?"

"The giggles."

"Not a dream man." Demyx laughed as Zexion groaned, leaning backwards against the bed and glaring at the ceiling.

"Speak of this again, and I _swear _I'll feed you to the experiments on the bottom floor, and trust me-"Zexion's sentence was cut off by a very loud gunshot, followed by the sound of ruffled papers and a few screams. Someone starting shouting at the desk down the hallway.

"I'm _warning _you for the _last _time! I don't give a _shit _if my partner already has a visitor, you either direct me to his room or I'll rip out your intestines and _hang _you with them!" It was a woman who was shouting, that much was clear, her sharp voice cutting through the silence like a knife through butter. A muffled, scared '307' was muttered, before the sound of heels clicking harshly on polished floors was heard coming towards the room.

"Uh oh..." Zexion muttered quietly, causing Demyx to snap his head in Zexion's direction in confusion and slight fear. Demyx didn't see the woman round the corner and storm into Zexion's room; he was too busy watching as Zexion braced himself.

"You! I _warned _you not to go! But what did you do? You _went_! You couldn't wait until I got back from Twilight Town, could you?! _This is what happens when you don't leave fuck alone._" The woman's voice was sharp, and both Zexion and Demyx looked over at her. She was stood in the doorway, her figure covered with a Kevlar vest and sharp knives inserted into little pockets. One of her hands was on the doorframe, the other holding a set of keys and a custom black and silver gun. Her blonde hair was a lighter shade than Demyx's, bright eyes surveying the room and falling upon the other blonde. Zexion sat up slowly, thinking his words over before speaking.

"Listen Larxene, I _had _to go! I arrived mere minutes before the other two did-"Zexion found himself cut off again, this time by his own will as he watched Demyx and his partner. Demyx was sat staring at Larxene in shock, Larxene gripping her keys and gun tightly in surprise as she surveyed Demyx.

"_He's _your boyfriend!?" Larxene hissed, eyes wide in apparent shock, something extremely unusual to Zexion.

"You two _know _each other?!" At Zexion's question, Demyx turned to look at Zexion, and the look was so similar to Larxene's that Zexion couldn't believe he didn't realize it before Demyx spoke it, his voice wavering in shock.

"Larxene is...Well Larxene's-"

"Spit it out already." Hissed the woman in question, her arms crossing in annoyance at how slow Demyx was being.

"Larxene's my _twin sister_."


	8. More Secrets

**A/N: **Hey, sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter! Happy New Year!

* * *

_Zexion_

Zexion kept his eyes flickering between the two, lips parted slightly in shock as he took in Demyx's words. Larxene was still stood in the doorway, her knees shaking ever so slightly as she stared down at Demyx. Demyx kept his eyes on Zexion, before turning slightly to Larxene. Zexion spoke first, however.

"You two are _twins_?" Not that he would mention it, but Zexion really was starting to notice similarities. They had the same nose, same delicate curved jaw and high cheekbones. He was more than shocked, partly because he had never, _ever_ thought of the possibilities of the two being related. It was like fire and ice, they were _too _different.

"I think we've established that, Zexion." Larxene muttered under her breath, sitting down in the chair on the opposite side of Zexions bed and pinching the bridge of her nose. Demyx kept his eyes on Larxene, his aqua eyes still wide in surprise.

"You-you're _supposed _to be _dead_." He whispered, tears forming in his eyes and threatening to spill over and down his now pale cheeks. Larxene snapped her head up at this, a small trace of anger on her face.

"You sound like it would be better if I were."

"You left me! First dad walked out, then mom died and then _you _'apparently' got yourself caught in a jet crash! In the space of four weeks I lost all three of you! How could you do that?!" The amount of hurt and betrayal that laced Demyx's words should have been enough to melt Larxene's cold heart, but all it did was provoke anger in the blonde woman.

"You needed to grow a backbone! I needed out, and you needed to learn to grow up! I couldn't stay where you could get me, stay where you would constantly be holding onto me and whining and sobbing like you were after mom died!" Larxene hissed, eyes blazing as she glared down at her brother.

Zexion watched from his place in the middle of them, wondering if he should speak or let them fight. On one hand, he completely understood where Larxene was coming from; Demyx _was _a little whiny at times, and the blonde woman _did _get pissed really easily. But on the other hand he was on Demyx's side because Larxene _had _acted too rashly all those years ago. Zexion wasn't there when Demyx's mother 'died' but he had little doubt that the blonde male _obviously _needed comforting.

"My mother had just _died_, you idiot!" Demyx hissed, standing up from his chair and glaring across the room at Larxene. "Your leaving meant I had to suffer with dad and his girlfriend for _four _years alone! Four goddamn years of that bitch hissing down my ear, looking distraught whenever I arrived home. You _knew _about whatever contract was placed on me by our stepmother, didn't you?!"

Larxene, despite her face of anger and hatred, was starting to crack. Zexion knew as well as she did that the emotions behind Demyx's eyes should never, _ever _be allowed to flitter in his aqua orbs. But they were there, the flickering emotions in his eyes and their burning intensity causing Larxene's facade of cruelty and evil to falter slightly.

"Yes, I knew. By then I was one of the newer recruits with _him_." She jerked her thumb in Zexion's direction, and a stab of annoyance ran through the silverette at simply being referred to as 'him.'

"And you didn't think that you could have taken care of it?! It would have been damn better, that's for sure!" Demyx paused, only briefly during his sentence, and that pause ignited an angry flame inside Zexion.

"Better would it? Rather I didn't take it so we'd have never met? That's how you would prefer it?!" Zexion knew he'd later regret shouting this, as it would only cause arguments even though he _knew _that wasn't what Demyx had meant. Said blonde rounded on Zexion, contemplating a retort as he took in the fact that Zexion was currently bound to his hospital bed because of an operation to save his internal organs from the damage Roxas had caused. In an action so unlike Demyx, he took no pity to the now-regretful Zexion, and spoke.

"You know _damn well _what I meant!" He turned his gaze from Zexion back to Larxene, and the silverette breathed a sigh of relief. "You really are a heartless bitch. You couldn't even let me know you were alive. I suppose next you're going to tell me that mom is alive or something." His glare of betrayal stayed hanging over Larxene a split second too long. In that split second that the words actually registered to her, she outwardly cringed, and one emotion jumped to the surface of Demyx's aqua orbs as he realized _why _she had cringed at his statement.

_Hatred_

"Demyx..." Zexion started to warn him, ripping the IV from his own hand and kicking the sheets of the bed away from his body. He wasn't clad in a crappy hospital gown, but instead in something much more comfortable and covering. A beep filled the room as the IV was pulled away, but Zexion moved forward to put a hand on Demyx's shoulder. Demyx pushed him away, staring hatefully at the two others in the room.

"You knew too, didn't you? You mentioned it earlier; you said that my mother's company had hired you to watch me. You knew I missed my mother Zexion, why couldn't you have told me she was alive all those years ago?!" Demyx's voice had gone soft at the beginning of his sentence, but at the last few lines it turned harsh and angry.

"I-I was forbidden-"At that moment, a doctor ran into the room, ignoring the shouting and rushing to Zexion.

"Sir, you _must _put that IV back in, or-"

"Get away, now." Zexion hissed, weakly pushing the doctor away. But the man kept insisting until eventually Zexion turned to face him, a look so deadly in his eyes that the doctor scurried out of the room, with a weak 'I'll be back in five' muttered as he left.

"Where's mom?" Demyx hissed at Larxene, his hands balled into fists so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. Larxene raised a brow, the distraction from the doctor giving her enough time to gather her emotions and put back on her emotionless facade.

"I can't tell you."

"Zexion?" Said silverette groaned in self pity as the question was directed at him. Seeing as Larxene didn't answer, he could either answer honestly and risk his job and his work partner, or not tell Demyx and lose his boyfriend. His silence stretched too long, and Demyx quickly sighed, rubbing his temples and trying hard not to cry.

"I-I can't take this anymore. I only want the _truth_. And none of you see fit to give it to me." In a movement too quick for even Larxene to react, he had bolted out the door to the room and locked it from the outside. And then he ran, as fast as he could towards the staircase instead of the lift, wishing only to get out of the building.

* * *

_Roxas and Axel_

"Why the _fuck _did you do that?" Roxas hissed, tightening the bandage around his leg in an attempt to step the blood flow. His headquarters hospital had removed the bullet from his body a few hours ago, but Roxas still wasn't happy. They'd been given a few hi-potions, but that still wasn't comforting to Roxas. Axel snapped his head up from the medical kit, a smirk worming its way onto his face.

"Put it this way, Roxas. If Demyx and Zexion have managed to get away because of me, they'll automatically _trust _me." Roxas arched an eyebrow at this, turning his head from the window of the car to face Axel.

"Intriguing... But why let them go? We could have killed them both then and there and the contract would be complete." Axel turned to face him, a glint in his electric green eyes that caused a chill to run through Roxas.

"But then where's the fun in that?" The redhead asked, taking the eye scope from Roxas and watching the entrance of the building. No doubt Zexion would likely leave via the underground exit when he was well enough, but one could never know.

An hour passed, at which Axel was ready to give up before Roxas suddenly grabbed his arm tightly.

"The entrance."

Axel cast the scope towards the entrance again, a nasty grin working onto his face as he recognized the figure running from the building. He may have had sunglasses on, and he may have been wearing different clothing, but there was no mistaking that mullet/Mohawk. Axel handed Roxas the scope, zipped his jacket up and opened the car door.

"Why Roxas, I do believe we've found our target. And he's just walked _right _into our arms."


	9. The Ultimate Betrayal

**A/N**: Hey! Sorry for the delay on the chapter! You should all know that this is the last one! So I hope it's good enough! I may or may not make a sequel to this one, depending on whether or not my inspiration hits me xD

* * *

_Axel_

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He really, _really _couldn't believe it. This whole entire mission had been going on for far too long for it to end the way it was going to end, and as Axel followed Demyx through the park, he pondered on how quickly it would happen. A bit _too _quickly for his liking, but the job would be done nonetheless. Roxas had no idea what the final outcome would be, and neither did Larxene. Oh but _Zexion _did. And that was precisely why he was protecting the blonde.

Finally, after an hour of following Demyx, the blonde finally stopped at a bench, sitting down on it and sobbing madly. Demyx was unaware about the two cars that were behind the trees behind him, but Axel kept his eye on them both as he approached the bench. Demyx didn't look up, merely hiccupped before speaking.

"Why are you here?" His voice was cracking and breaking, and Axel would have felt sorry for him had his pay check not had the extra four or five zero's added to the end of it.

"I came to the building to see Zexion, and I saw you running out. You can run pretty fast Dem." Axel commented, sitting next to him and facing the blonde. Demyx hiccupped again, looking up at him. Axel seemed to have faked enough sincerity on his face, for Demyx relaxed a few seconds later and sighed.

"It's just everything is so fucked up. I feel so betrayed, having had so many secrets kept from me. People who are supposed to be dead really aren't, and people who are supposed to be alive are actually fakes. And in times like these I would cry worse because all I would want would be my mother or Zexion, but as both aren't even _dead _yet, I get angry and hate them both. I'd expect this from Larxene, all the treachery and secrets, but never from Zexion or my mother. And Zexion couldn't even let me know my mother was alive! He knew, and he didn't let me know." Demyx let a sob escape his lips, and Axel hesitantly put his arm around the blonde.

"Sometimes people make mistakes, a lot of them. But had your mother never faked her own death, you would have never met Zexion. Had Zexion not faked his death, you would have never known Larxene was alive, nor known about your mother. Sometimes bad things have to happen for good things to shine through." Axel smiled, his mind hissing at him for saying something so Disney-ish.

"I suppose you're right there. But it still doesn't squash this feeling of dread I've been having lately. It's like Zexion's keeping something else from me. When I look at him when he doesn't think I'm watching, he seems so guilty."

"Maybe it's because he's regretting keeping everything from you. Men like him eventually crack from guilt and so he most likely lets it out when he thinks you are not looking." Axel squeezed Demyx's shoulder, cringing when Demyx nodded.

"Right again, Axel. You're a great friend. I'm so glad I was wrong earlier when I thought I couldn't trust you." Demyx smiled, wiping away his own tear tracks, not noticing Axel's grimace.

"Why thankyou. Now come back with me, I need to show you something."

* * *

_Zexion_

It was all going _exactly _as planned. It was all building up to a spectacular dénouement, the pawns being placed where they should be and the true masters being revealed as the pawns separated to allow them passage. Sure, it involved quite a lot of terror and chasing on his part, but it would work out _fine _in the end.

Zexion was now racing through the hallways of Ansem & co's underground passageways, having gone long past the testing room and towards the rooms where they kept hostages. Larxene was right behind him, her gun cocked and at the ready to shoot anyone who went past them. Their disguises had been dumped earlier into an incinerator, along with a few dozen bombs being placed for good measure. Best to leave with a bang, after all. A walkie-talkie beeped in his pocket, and he pulled it out, ignoring Larxene's looks of confusion.

"Have you done it yet?" The voice was husky but high, the person was obviously annoyed and impatient for something.

"In a few moments it'll be done. We're outside the room where they're holding Demyx."

"Good. We'll be there in a few minutes." Zexion nodded to no one when the voice answered back, and he placed the walkie-talkie back in his pocket before facing Larxene.

"Was that our boss?" Larxene asked, clearly confused as she regarded the silverette. Zexion nodded.

"Of a sort. But that's not the point, the point is-" He trailed off, staring into the darkness behind her as if trying to see what was there. Larxene spun around in confusion, squinting to see what was there.

"What are you-?"

"_Terribly _sorry about this Larxene..." Zexion muttered into her ear, before clipping her up the back of the head with his gun and knocking her unconscious. He caught her body before she hit the floor, and instead layed her gently on the concrete before turning to the door and picking the lock.

Demyx was inside, strapped to a chair, bound and gagged. His eyes flew open as the door opened, the fear in his eyes changing to relief when he realized it was Zexion. Zexion dropped to his knees in front of Demyx and started to untie the ropes that held him, muttering words of calming to him as he did so. Eventually, when Zexion had removed the gag from Demyx's mouth, kissed him and then pulled him up from the chair, he supported Demyx's limping body towards the door.

"Zexion, I'm fine... Let me walk by myself, I should be able to hold my own." Demyx sighed at the look of fear in Zexion's eyes, smiling fondly when Zexion unwillingly let go of him and allowed him to support himself.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" He waited for the nod from Demyx before continuing. "Okay... Come on." They walked quickly through the long and winding corridors of the underground headquarters, more often than not running into random scientists and animals. After walking around for roughly half an hour, they both turned a corner quickly to be greeted by five men, a woman and six clicking's of guns.

Demyx was a little bit in front of Zexion, and hadn't stiffened when greeted with the guns. It was only when a seventh gun clicked, and the shock of a cold, round metal barrel of another gun was placed to the back of his head did his body stiffen. Zexion nodded to the other men, who lowered their guns and waited for action. The silverette moved to the side of Demyx, the gun barrel being placed onto the blonde's temple as he looked at the fear in his aqua orbs.

"Z-Zexion?" Demyx was clearly shocked, eyes wide and fear being reflected on his face. Zexion laughed bitterly.

"_Move it, now_." He hissed, pushing the blonde forwards towards the other men. They immediately handcuffed Demyx, and said man looked up at Zexion with pleading in his eyes. Zexion shook his head, still laughing.

"Let me guess: You're thinking 'This cannot be right. Perhaps this is part of a plan. Maybe Zexion means for me to be captured so that he can pull some amazing move and save me.' But you couldn't be more wrong, Demyx. You're never seeing the light of another day again. Or any day, for that matter." He looked over at the other men, nodding.

"Take him to room 47. She wants to see him."

* * *

_Demyx_

It hurt. Every single part of his body hurt as he lay bound by ropes on the floor. He had been beaten, tortured, kidnapped, tied up _twice _and then betrayed by the last person he would have ever expected to do so. Said person was stood opposite him, leaning against the wall and watching him with cold, steely midnight blue eyes. Not one flicker of emotion passed on Zexion's face; it remained as impassive as a rock.

"How could you do this to me? I _loved _you-"

"Shut up."

"-I trusted you with everything I had. Every part of me loved you more than I had ever loved a person, and you betrayed me! I-"

"I said shut up!" Zexion hissed, clenching his fists as he moved forwards, refraining from smacking the blonde upside the head. Demyx watched as he pinched the bridge of his nose, tears streaming down his own face as he regarded the man he would have trusted with his life. If he could've, he would have gladly turned back the clock and screamed at the younger Demyx to stay _away _from the lone boy who watched him with sharp eyes.

"I wish I'd never, ever met you Zexion. You double crossed the double crosser. I take it you weren't _really _working for my mother?" At his question, Zexion let loose a very pointed, very bitter laugh. His eyes glinted maliciously as he stared down at Demyx, his laugh ringing in the blonde's ears.

"Oh I _never _double crossed your mother. In fact, I'm _still _working for her. We _all _are." Demyx gasped, eyebrows narrowing as he glared up at the silverette.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself then?" Zexion smirked, looking towards the door as it opened, two men and two women walking in. Demyx didn't realize that one of them women was Larxene, and she was being held by the two men as she struggled against them. He only realized who she was when the second woman's voice entered the atmosphere.

"Stop struggling girl. Hold her tightly in the corner." The woman glared at Larxene, and under her glare Larxene stopped struggling and glared back with equal hatred. The woman turned to Demyx, her bright blonde hair and blue eyes piercing through him and causing him to almost vomit in shock. His mother stood opposite him, arms crossed tightly over her chest as she watched him shudder at the sight of her.

"Demyx... My sweet, sweet, vulnerable, stupid Demyx. You're probably wondering 'why is she doing this? Does she not feel maternal instincts and wish to protect me?' Well I _have _no maternal instinct for you, because you weren't even supposed to _be_." Demyx blinked up at his mother, eyes wide as he processed the information.

"W-what?" His mother rolled her eyes, moving over to Larxene and trailing a finger under her jaw.

"Take a look at your sister, for example. Perfect in every way. She is beautiful, quick, speedy, intelligent, lithe and lethal. The _perfect _killing machine." Their mother lifted Larxene's face up, smiling sweetly at the glare in her eyes. Her smile went sour however, when Larxene spat right in her face, and she lashed out to slap the girl across her cheek. She then turned back to Demyx, face red with fury.

"All those things were charged into her DNA when she was conceived. At the time we had no idea that _twins _were coming along, or we would have charged _both _eggs. It's a shame really, because you really could be quite lethal. You have a certain air around you that would draw in both males and females. Indeed, it managed to draw in poor little Zexion over here. Gave him this scar, too." She pulled back Zexion's fringe, showing the long white scar that ran in a diagonal line above and below his eye. Zexion didn't move or flinch, merely stared straight ahead at the wall in front of him.

"I was...irresponsible." Zexion answered the question that neither Larxene nor Demyx had asked.

"Yes, you were... We had to beat all that silly emotion out of you young one, didn't we?" The moment Demyx's mother had turned away from him, Zexion started to shake, his eyes blinking rapidly. It was the proof Demyx needed that Zexion had never stopped loving him.

"So you're going to kill me? Just because I was an accident?" His mother nodded, her eyes cold as she smiled sadistically at him.

"Yes my dear Demyx, yes. I should have killed you when I had the chance all those years ago. But it is not _I _who is going to do the deed."

"But _why_?" Demyx had started to sob again, his aqua eyes filling up as he looked over at Larxene. She too looked on the edge of tears as she watched her mother and brother, helpless to step in.

"You found out _way _too much. But of course, that's the reason why we're killing you _now_. Your stepmother _never _commissioned a contract against you... _I _did. At fourteen years old you had lost both your mother and sister, and you _would _have done some digging. I sent Zexion to do the job, but he couldn't... Love got in his way... Of course, he no longer loves anymore, do you?" She looked over at Zexion, and although he kept his eyes on the wall ahead, he spoke with no emotion in his voice despite his shaking.

"Love is reckless and stupid... It- it makes people do stupid things..."

"Very good. After Zexion could not kill you, I sent Axel and Roxas to do the job, not telling them that Zexion was already there, and so they thought that Zexion was trying to protect you, when in reality he was trying to open the path for them. They just decided to walk around it. And they _still _thought he was against them, even when they were commissioned by your father to kill him. I warned them, but they did not listen. Everything fucked up from there on in, because _you _got in the way. But it ends now. All this mess of contracts and double-crossing and stupidity, it _ends_." She pulled out a revolver, and as she loaded it with bullets Zexion looked away towards the door, his hands over his ears. Larxene hissed something akin to 'no!' as his mother cocked the gun.

Silence stretched through the room, everyone waiting for the gunshot that would kill him. But Demyx's mother was smart. She was going to teach both Zexion _and _Demyx a lesson. Demyx should have never interfered, and Zexion should have never fallen for him. She was aware of the silverettes extreme affections for her son, and she would use that to her advantage. She knew, without even looking up, that Zexion was trying to get out the room. Still not turning her head, she shot behind her towards the door handle, making Zexion jump as the bullet missed his hand.

"Not so fast, young one. I said that my son would be killed, and I also said that I would not do the deed. Zexion Numara, _you _are going to finish it." She handed the gun to Zexion, pushed him towards the middle of the room.

He looked down at Demyx, regret in his midnight eyes as he watched Demyx wince. Just as quickly his eyes then changed to cold, empty orbs as he aimed the gun. He knelt down towards Demyx, pressing his lips softly to the blonde's temple before replacing his warm lips with the cold barrel of the gun. Demyx sobbed; fear gripping him like a cocoon as the gun clicked, and the gunshot echoed around the room. His vision went black, his heart slowed its beats until a few seconds later it stopped beating, and his body was still.

* * *

**End notes: **Bet none of you were expecting _that_! No chapters after this, that was the end. Zexion's killing of Demyx was the ultimate betrayal that was talked about in the summary xD You can just imagine what happened to Larxene and Zexion and stuff xD Thanks for reading!!


End file.
